<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You think you know me by ClaireOMack82</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699198">You think you know me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82'>ClaireOMack82</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, POV First Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, very bad Revenant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireOMack82/pseuds/ClaireOMack82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loba is alone after her squad is downed, she starts getting flashbacks of her parents death. Revenant takes advantage of that weakness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You think you know me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME</p><p>I've fought nightmares all my life, I don't know why this is so hard now. I think it was seeing Lifeline fall out of the tower. She landed at my feet just like Papai. For a second she was him, her broken body laying before me. I was a little girl again, then someone sniped me. All my shield gone, only half a life, so I ran. <br/>Now I am alone sitting in this hut looking down over the slums. My body is shaking and I just can't seem to stop it. He is out there, I saw him through the scope on my longbow. It's all I have now, that and my P2020 of course. I can't move. The game means nothing in the end, the prestige of winning, i guess. Yet I still can't get that image out of my head, it replays like a song stuck on repeat, a hellish song where the lyrics only tell you how useless and weak you are.<br/>I think I am having a panic attack, never had one of those before, so I am not sure what one feels like, but I know I must slow my breathing before I pass out, yet I can't seem to. I think about singing myself a song, but that's what mamae used to do to get me to sleep. The thought seems to make me tighten up even more. <br/>Memories you see, not always pleasant ones come into my head, but I have built walls over the years. Block out the darker images, use the plesent ones, flutter your eyelashes and take what you want. Not now, if anyone saw you now what would they think? </p><p>My finger twitches on the trigger, and I manage to get to my knees and look out of the window. I can't see anyone or hear anything, yet there are three squads left as well as me. It's ring four everyone must be here, and yet all I hear is silence. I wonder for a moment if it's a side effect of my panic attack. I dismiss it when I listen harder, and can here the waterfall just off to my right hand side. <br/>I take the chance and look through my sights. I know if I see him I may go back to huddling in the corner. 'You are not nine years old any more Loba Andrade, and you are stronger than him'. I say it to myself like a mantra, but I also know the only one I am trying to convince is me.<br/>The day started off as normal as ever, I along with Lifeline and Gibraltar get ready in the drop ship. We are looking forward to the game, and I am in an especially good mood as I didn't get paired with the domino. Also I have no real issues with either of my squad mates. Both can actually be quite funny, on occasion. <br/>We dropped, and to say it was spicy would be an understatement, I got lucky well my magic eyes help with that, I got hold of a purple shield and a Wingman. I took Octane down, but only just before I here Gibby's cry for help. I rush towards him with only half a shield on, my he is my squad mate and I have to help him. I am too late, and now Lifeline is in trouble. I turn in favor of the living, I can grab Gibby on the way back. Pathfinder has her low, but I have the element of surprise and finish him quickly. We both heal, but then realise that the time to grab Gibby's banner has almost ran out. </p><p>We hot tail it towards him but we are too late, we have to go. Running from the ring, and at less than full strength we find ourselves in the canyon. Not a good place to be, but we find enough equipment to get us back on our feet. I drop the Wingman in favor of the longbow. distance firing is our plan now as there are only two of us. We head for the cage. Get height get the best sniping area. <br/>It all went wrong, I got distracted by a better scope on the ground level. Lifeline had already grappled up. Then I heard the firing, I rush outside only to see my team mate falling from the highest level, and drop down beside me. I wanted to grab her banner, but I was paralyzed, I could only see my father. Then, then I became the coward that sits in this room, shaking and preying no one finds her. I know they will, I know they are coming.</p><p>I didn't even here him enter, I was too focus looking out of the window, and stopping my shaking hand from pulling on the trigger prematurely. At the last moment I heard the floorboard squeak. I turn, it's him, I knew it would be, that's just how this day was going. I fire the longbow, but he is too close, I miss. I drop the gun, and pull my P2020, but it is too late I am down. I prey he finishes this quickly, I know he won't.<br/>"Just you and me girllie, what will people think." His voice is grating, it makes my teeth ache, the anger I have for him however is not enough this time to push back the fear. I crawl around knowing I am only still alive because of the gold revive shield I am carrying, my only hope is someone else finding us and pulling his attention from me. I am not that fortunate.<br/>"You know I wish we had more time, I wish I had as much time as I wanted with you, but the ring will be here soon, and so will the others. More fun for me, but not as fun as this." His voice slithered from him like a snake from it's hole. I fell on to my hands, blood ran from my shoulder wound but I didn't really notice, What I noticed was just how sinister he sounded, far more than usual. <br/>"Just finish me daemon, there will always be next time." I spit at him and I am not even sure where it came from. I guess I had more strength in me than I thought, or at least what I thought ten seconds ago. It was a mistake. I was on my back, his knee digging painfully into my wrist as I dropped my beloved P2020. <br/>"Now what does this remind me of." He said looming over me as my hands push weakly at his metal torso.<br/>"Umm now let me see." He said looking down at me and studying my body. It made me sick, but I could do nothing, my body was broken, and more than that so was my spirit.<br/>I felt his clawed hand dig into the valley between my breast, and for a moment I thought he was genuinely going to rip my heart out. I briefly wondered how Hammond would fix that.<br/>It was not his goal however and as I felt my corset part down the center, I knew then what he was after. I hadn't even considered it, he was a robot, or as good as, he didn't have those type of urges. Maybe this was about humiliation, not gratification. In my prone state my mind seemed to have gone a little nuts as I contemplated the nature of the beast.<br/>"Umm such a shame that I don't have my skin suit any more girllie, but that doesn't mean we can't have some fun." His voice was almost a hiss now as his clawed hand cupped my breast through my bra. I felt revulsion, but mostly I felt shame. Shame that I couldn't do anything to stop him. Shame that for the first time being a woman was my downfall. </p><p>"Now how does this work it's been a while." He said as he fumbled with the clasp on my bra. His  claws just not dexterous enough to undo it. I was surprised he was even trying, and had not just ripped it like he had my corset. Maybe he wanted this moment to last longer. It didn't he ripped it after a few moments of trying and failing. The cold air hardened my nipples. I did not dare look at him, I knew he was staring, I knew he liked what he saw. Everyone did, my parents did me a favor in the looks department, helps in my line of work.</p><p>"I have been waiting for this girllie, time alone with you, I've been watching, I know this is what you want, what you need, someone to show you how to be a good girl." i would have punched him if I could have moved my arms, but he was pinning me effectively to the floor. I settled for spitting in his face. The surprise on his face was almost worth it, until his claws slashed a gash in my left breast that sung so much I cried out. <br/>"Hush now girllie, a little pain does you good, remind you your alive." His hand is on me again, this time not slashing, but squeezing, rubbing, I lay still. Even my nightmares had not contemplated this scenario. Oh I had had some bad ones. ones where he rips out my heart. ones where he pulls out my eyes, even ones where he slices pieces off me bit by bit. I woke up in a cold sweat every time. This however this humiliation I had not pictured, and now his hand was searching lower. Pawing at my crutch, making me squirm, trying to retract from him, but I had nowhere to go.<br/>"so warm, I bet you smell good enough to eat." I knew he said it to make me afraid, too late I knew nothing but fear now. As he rubbed me through my pants I saw Lifeline's body fall at my feet, it was her, but then it was my papai. Then his hand found my nub and I involuntarily moved my hips. It wasn't because it felt good. No my body just did not want the stimulation. He did not interpret it as this however and gave a small laugh.<br/>"You like that girllie, you like the monster that killed your parents rubbing you, touching you everywhere."  He chuckled again, rubbing me harder, making me squirm. I was screaming inside my head to fight, but my body was paralyzed.</p><p>"What the hell, get off her!" I could here the voice but I couldn't see who it was. My mind was too cluttered to make out who the voice belonged to. Then he was gone, his body dropped next to me as I managed to pull out my revive kit and start the process. the fact that i was virtually topless, and without a gun did not come into my mind as I slowly got to my knees. Then there was a hand on my shoulder, and Elliot was looking at me, trying to make eye contact.<br/>"Are you ok, what the hell was happening?" He asked, but I knew he had already figured it out. His eyes had scanned me, more than once and now my humiliation was complete. I finally found my modesty and tried to pull the ruined ends of my corset together, but Elliot had already removed his jacket and was wrapping it around my shoulders.<br/>"Here take this, I can't believe even he would do something like this, they have to do something about him now, this, this, well it's wrong." I knew the man meant well, but he had no idea how much Hammond would love this. The drama, the tension, it was all a show as far as they were concerned.<br/>"Thank you." I whispered as I pulled the jacket tighter around myself and climbed back to my feet.  Elliot joined me, we stood now in the cabin, the ring was coming in and I looked around to find out it was just the two of us left.<br/>"Are you ok, I mean of course your not ok, but what can I do to help?" He asked but I wasn't really listening. I was looking at my P2020 I didn't even realise that I had picked it up. <br/>"Loba, Loba." He was calling my name and I finally looked up, the pity I saw in his eyes angered me more than anything that daemon had done to me. I lent forward, placed my lips on Elliot's, I kissed him far more deeply than I had intended, and placed my gun under his chin. Elliot didn't see it coming, he was to busy kissing me back. I knew he would, I knew he liked me, even though he probably thought he was taking advantage, he still could not help himself.<br/>It ended quickly for him as I shot off the entire clip, he fell and I was champion. It didn't matter not really, but I started to feel a bit better anyway.<br/>"You think you know me. No one knows me, not even me."</p><p>THE END<br/>Sorry this one was so dark, but it was just that kind of day, plus I wanted to do something a little different. Hope you enjoyed it please feel free to let me know thank you for reading XxX</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>